To grow within me
by PastelPast
Summary: With every sad past their comes a gift... In Pan Goten and Bra cases there's baby's and now they must do their best to get over the past and raise their kids


(An:wanted to do an B/G fic involving their children and being an young mother ...Umm I don't think this will be a sad story in fact i want most of it to be solid and interesting story not sad . But you never know so review and tell me what's up umm

BraxUub BraxGoten TrunksxPan TrunksxMarron )

Important info:Pan and Trunks dated five years ago Pan got pregnant and Trunks had a crisis and left her for 7 months he came back and told her he wanted to be in the child's life but they were over. When she had her son Trunks jr Trunks was getting wasted at a club with his new and current girlfriend Marron and wasn't there for her , she has never forgiven him, but still let him have his weekend with Trunks Jr.. Pan leans on 17 for comfort , but still deeply cares for Trunks

Uub and Bra had an abusive fling and oops Bra got pregnant...Uub is the father of Bras 5 month year old daughter Naaz he wants nothing to do with Bra or the Baby.

Goten girlfriend Valese die a year ago while giving birth to their son Almond now one years old. He didn't really show much attention to his son for his first 4 months of life ,but one day went to his moms house and took the baby home with him.

Pan walked out her two story house with her son holding his hand she looked down at him while she locked their front door she smiled at his deep blue almost green hair she had styled it so his spikes were gone and it were a smooth blue curls. his hair match his eyes as he frowned holding a truck he looked just like Trunks Bra and Vegeta by the face.

"Alright TJ what's the matter "

She said turning to her son with a soft smiled

He shook his head "I wanted to bring another toy"

Pan shook her head "you know the rules besides Your grandma has a whole play land for you and Naaz "

The boy frowned at his cousin name

Pan chuckled "that's not Nice TJ"

"Naaz just wants to follow me around and drools "

Pan shook her head and pick up her son placing him and the kids seat behind passenger then got in the driver of her BMW

She pulled out and began to play the radio

She drove to the bar-b-q at CC that Bulma had thrown

Pan looked down at her clothes she knew Trunks would be there. And she wore what ?Leggings and a blouse. She shook her head

Who cares she doesn't want to impress him anyways.

She looked back at her son banging the truck into the door completely destroying it

She sighs there goes another one

"hey Trunks " she turned around and looked at him

He blinked at her

"Your cousin Almond is going to be there "

He put on looked as he thought about

"Okay ... He's cool "

Pan chuckled and Drove along

-At CC-

A blue hair women change her Baby girl in the restroom as the child scream

Bra wiped the cream on Naaz bottom and shook her head

"Okay Naaz !"

She looked at the baby's face then back at her bottom while the baby still hollered

"Another rash " Bra said with sorry in her voice

The baby yelled louder swinging and kicking her limbs as her cries grew louder

"I know I suck at being your mom you don't have to yell at me !" Bra yelled back to her daughter and sighed as she put the diaper on it looked awkward ,but she guessed it were okay

She pulled up her pink tutu up while the baby girl tears started to calm down

"Shh shh there there don't yell at mommy "

The baby girl blinked her blue eyes in her tan skin as her wavy/straight dirty blond were hanging with a pink bow . She had Bras eyes Bunnys hair and a light Carmel complexion

she coed and looked at her mother with wondering eyes

Bra eyes soften

"I just hate it when you cry I love you and besides we are stuck with each other so the yelling has to stop okay ?"

The baby turned her head as she talked in gibberish

Bra laughed at her kid

"You are so cute " she picked her baby girl up and put her on her hip

Bra walked into the backyard of her parents and saw Pan and Trunks Jr and walked to them

Pan took off TJs back pack then stood back up she saw her friend wearing a deep red crop with a red pencil skirt huge earrings with black sandles and Naaz on her hip

Pan chuckled

" I see you still have that Baby fat !"

"Whatever bitch !"

Pan gasp and looked down at TJ "the children !"

Bra rolled her eyes

And looked down at Trunks Jr

"hey TJ my man "

"Hello Aunt Bra !"

Pan reached for Naaz while Bra put her in Pans hand Pan started kissing and tickling the little girl while Bra brought her hand for a high five from TJ

"High five "

The boy slapped it

"Back side "

He slapped her hand

"Down low "..."too slow ha ha ha "

Pan rolled her eyes at her friend

"You know he let's you win"

Bra stopped mid laughed then rolled her eyes to look at TJ

"Aren't you going to give Naaz a kiss ?"

TJ shook his head " I don't like her "

"TJ !" Pan yelled embarrassed

"Hey hey TJ you can't like me and not like my baby "

He sighed " fine can I just love her and not like her "

Bra shook her head as Pan passed Naaz back to her

"Well he sure take after Trunks " she whispered

"That's what I'm afraid of "

"Pan TJ !"

The girls and kids Turned around to see their Grandma Bulma standing there with gifts

TJ ran to her and hugged her leg

"Awe "

Bulma walked closer to the girls with TJ on her leg

Naaz reached for Bulma and Bulma grabbed her

"Hey there ms Naaz "

Naaz only Coed

Bulma blinked from her granddaughter to her own daughter

"Jeez honey this a family event not the club "

Bra rolled her eyes

"Ah Bra is just continuing the Briefs MILF legacy !" Pan joked

And the women laughed

TJ looked up at his mother and blinked "mommy what's a MILF ?"

Pan gasp while Bra laughed

"Don't say that word son !... It's a bad word "

TJ nodded confused

Bra blinked around "mom where's dad ?"

Bulma sighed "getting the GR ready for TJ and Naaz "

Bra gasp then laughed "Naaz will not be having that "

Pan chuckled at the little diva then looked at her son "TJ likes it a little "

Bulma chuckled " the only one around here who even likes to train is little Almond "

Pan eyes soften "just like Grandpa"

Naaz began to open the pink bag in her grandmas arms

"Jeez wait little one your just like your mom "

Bra rolled her eyes as Bulma grabbed TJs hand and lead the kids in the house

"I'll give them there gifts then take them to the play room "

Pan nodded as did Bra then the girls looked at each other softly and hugged

"Let's take a walk " Pan said

They walked around the compound side by side Pan saw her mother Dad and Grandma had showed up

"How's Naaz ?... How are you ?" Pan asked concern

Bra put her hand to her face "every time she cries I feel like I've failed her as a mom "

"Hey she's a baby she's going to cry "

Bra shook her head "what if I'm not enough .. It's like she knows something missing someone else suppose to love her "

Pan eyes soften and Grabbed Bras hand " you are enough you had her on your own you can raise her on her own "

"But it's only 5 months in and it's already hard the other day I gave her a bottle that were too hot and burned her little tongue "she paused "her little tan face turn red as she screamed taking deep breaths barley breathing ... I didn't know what to do Pan !"

"Hey accidents happen Bra you guys got through it together right ?"

Bra nodded and looked back at her house feeling her baby girl Ki rising from having fun

"We did with out Uub !... Thank you Pan you rock "

Pan chuckled then stopped "have you talked to him "

Bra lowered her head "we met up once at a cheap burger place I left Naaz asleep in the Car as we talk outside of it " she paused "he gave me a few thousands dollars , but I told him I didn't need money "

"He asked me what I needed and I told him for him to look at his daughter and he did for a little while then turned away from her... That hurted Pan... He can treat me like shit , but don't ignore my daughter " Bra shook her head "then he left after that "

"Jeez what a jerk ! Naaz is beautiful and he is missing out in her life each day that'll forever burden him "

Bra looked at Pan "what about you is my man TJ okay ?"

Pan nodded " he is fine" pan blinked away from Bra

"He told me the other day Marron was like his second mommy and I just cried right in front of him like a baby "

Bra eyes soften

" he tried to comfort me , but didn't know why I were sad "

Bra shook her head

"I just want to end the custody agreement with them "

14 months ago Bra would've disagree but now she had a kid she understood

"But that's highly unrealistic with the money Trunks has if we ever went back in Court I'd loose him "

"Are you sure that's what you want to take TJ from his father ?"

Pan shook her head " no I just want him to myself I don't trust Trunks and I don't want him to Call Marron mom "

Bra sighed "hey remember that TJ will love you no matter what "

Pan nodded

Bra felt Naaz being fussy and sighed

"Let's go check on the kids "

Pan and Bra walked back to the house not before saying hello to the Sons

They walked in the play room it were covered in matts and toys slides tables with chairs castles and crayons

They saw A man with Dark spiked hair wearing jeans and a plain T-shirt holding a toddler with wild spiky hair talking to the kid

"You want to play with TJ ?"

Bra blinked at Goten then to her daughter loud cries

She saw Naaz standing there throwing a fit Bra rushed to her and picked her up

"What happen sweetie ?" The little girl stop crying and pointed at a castle

Bra blinked to it

"TJ ?" Pan yelled and out came her son sliding from and castle laughing loudly

The busy boy ran to his mom with a jump

"Yes mama!"

Pan smiled "having fun "

He nodded "oh my mommy I have to potty "

Pan chuckled and grabbed his hand

"Well looked at you Mr. Big boy " Bra laughed the looked at Naaz and shook her little body "when will you learn missy !"

Goten chuckled "I think it's too early for that "

"Hey Pan TJ ! How's it's going "

"UNCLE GOTEN !" He yelled with an jump

"Hey hey hey " Pan said claiming him down "let's got potty then you can play with Almond and your uncle "

TJ nodded "okay " then they walked out

"I'll be right back Almond !"Pan yelled to her baby cousin

Bra put Naaz down and the little girl began walking toward the castle while still holding Bras hand tightly bra bend down and blushed and followed

"Sweetie I can't go in there" Bra protested

But Naaz wasn't haven't it she pulled her mother further

"Hey little one I think mamas too old for that "

Bra looked back at Goten as the little boy patted his father hair she blushed and pulled down the skirt she pulled away from Naaz a little roughly

"No sweetie I Can't "

Naaz stopped and turned to look up at her mother with big round blue eyes

Bra heart melted and she grabbed her daughter before she could cry and went in the castle with her

"Don't cry baby mama will go with you !"

Goten chuckled as he watched the grown woman go in the castle with her small child. He heard loud bumps as she went in.

Goten then felt his son jumping in his arms pointing at the castle.

"You want to play with Bra and the little one alright " he placed his son on the floor and he ran to the Castle crawling up quickly.

"Oh hi hello !" Goten could hear Bra talking To his son in there.

Then he saw his sons brown hair and black eyes In one of the little windows.

"Da da " he waved inwardly at his father

Goten smiled "hey champ !".

"Da da Come on !".

Goten laughed "no son da da can't ".

"Come on come on come on ".

Goten blushed and went in there to go get his son out.

He crawled in the small house as he heard talking he crawled up the steps to see a smooth white leg wrapped in a red skirt.

"What did mommy say about wearing a skirt and playing they don't mixed I told you when I picked out the tutu this morning that you were to play lightly today "

He gasp as he looked up and saw the mother and daughter then he's son at the window

He blushed

"Umm Bra "

Bra stopped talking to her daughter and turned to Goten and blushed

"Oh " she said

He smiled lightly and pointed to his son

"Can you pass me that"

Bra eyes looked at the cute boy hanging out the window "alright can you hold this " Bra passed her daughter to him

Goten grabbed the girl unsure but placed her in his lap

Bra crawled up as Naaz covered Goten eyes

He chuckled at the little baby looking out for her mother

Bra grab the boy by the sides and crawled back down holding him carefully she sat on the steps by Goten and her daughter and sat the boy in her lap

"Jeez what are you feeding him" she tickled the boy "your a big boy " he squirmed and giggled

Goten watched the scene and felt a certain empty spot.

He then looked at the girl watching his Son and her mother with jealous eyes.

"I don't think this one likes to share " Goten chuckled.

Bra looked at her child she had a funny face Bra giggle.

"Her name is Niza ?"

"Naaz " Bra said correcting him with a nod

"Sorry I couldn't be there when you had her ".

Bra shook her head " no no it's understandable " he were grieving over his lost.

"I wasn't there for the little Almond either ".

Goten blinked at the thought of that sad day the birth of his son

Bra didn't see this because she were too busy thinking of the night Almond were born as well. she were recovering from a black eye Uub had gave her

"Da da " Bra jumped out of it then looked at the little boy reaching for his father

"Nice to meet you Almond "

Goten looked at the little girl "nice to meet ms Naaz "

"We should get back down " Goten said

"Yeah "

They started to crawl down but the structure of the castle got wobbly

And came collapsing down

"ahh ! Naaz !" Bra yelled standing up from the the rubble she looked around and waited for the screams of her daughter but they didn't come

She saw Goten standing there with two baby's in his arms

Bra ran and grab and hugged her "Naaz don't ever go into a tumbling building again "

She said while Goten place his son on his neck

"Oh my God what happen !" Pan dashing in with TJ behind her

Bra blushed "it broke !"

Pan looked at the mess then them

"Well let's get the children out "

"Hey what happen in here "

Pan felt her back bone shiver as she heard that voice

"Nothing Almond just broke it I bet he be the first to be a super saiyan " Bra lied

Goten laughed he don't know why she were lying but he went along with it

"Is that so !" Trunks walked past Pan with Marron behind him

Trunks grabbed Almond from Goten and began throwing him in the air over and over

"We'll have to see about that ...TJ training starts today !"

"Like father like son " Bra rolled her eyes as Marron Picked up TJ who ran in her arms

"Marron !"

"TJ ... You missed me "

The blue haired kid Nodded

"Hey daddy"

"Hello son" Trunks said with Almond still in his hand

Pan rolled her eyes and looked at Almond as Trunks put him down

"I think it's too earlier to be training the kids " Goten said

Pan went to Almond and picked him up kissing his cheek

"Pan Pan Pan" he said with his pink lips popping on the P

"Yes " she smiled and nodded

Trunks then went to Naaz and stuck his tongue out at her

Naaz did it right back and Trunks grabbed her And began to tickled her like crazy while Bra tried to get her from her brothers grasp

" Trunks you be nice to my baby !"

"Ahh be quiet she's fine she's saiyan we are going to train this one whe messed up on you and Marron , but we won't make that mistake again "

Bra jumped and finally got her baby girl

"Daddy !" Tj wined a Little jealous his dad was playing with everyone ,but him.

Trunks eyes soften as he saw his sons smooth blue hair he walked toward him and took him out of Marrons arms picked him up and looked at him

"What did you do to his hair ?" He directed at Pan ,but didn't look at her

Pan rolled her eyes " i styled it "

"You look like a pretty boy son "

"Yuck !" TJ said

"Look who's talking " Goten laughed

Trunks rolled his eyes " I resent that "

TJ started shaking his head getting his natural side ward spikes like uncle Goten

Pan sighed " TJ I work hard on your hair You said you wanted ..." Pan stopped talking as she felt a pound on her heart

What TJ had said he wanted it to look like daddy's hair

"Sorry mommy "

"Fine son "

"foods ready !" They heard Bulma Yell

"Mom can I eat with Dad and Marron" Trunks jr asked

Pan shook her head no

"Jeez Pan I know it's your weekend , but it wouldn't hurt for him to eat with me"

Pan rolled her eyes and grabbed TJ from Trunks and left Bra followed her with Naaz on her hip

"Awe she's so Cute Bra " Marron said as they walked by

"Thanks mare "

"She should come over I'll love to babysit any time "

"Okay I'll hold you to that " Bra yelled then left

Goten held Almond and Him Marron and Trunks walked behind them

Pan and Bra sat at a bench feeding their kids who sat on the table by there plates

TJ had brown sauce on his cheek

While Naaz kept dinging her hand in her plate

"Stop Naaz !" Bra yelled bringing her daughter hand from the plate

while Pan wiped TJs face and looked at her son he had an attitude with her as he ate quietly

She brought the last bite of his 5th hot dog to his face

He took a bite she handed him a bottle of water and watched him as he drunk he brought the water from his mouth

"Mommy can I have a juice "

Pan shook her head " you already had your juice at breakfast the rule is .."

"One juice a day " he huffed then looked back at his Dad Marron Almond and Goten...almond walked by the table

Pan sighed " Go play with your dad and cousin"

TJ looked at her and smiled then ran off

Pan watch him join Almond as Trunks ruffled his hair

Naaz pointed over there by her cousin and uncle

Bra sighed "Naaz you barley ate anything !"

The little girl only kept pointing Bra wiped her daughter fingers and mouth and sat her down on the grass as the little girl bounced away toward them

Bra sighed and watched her daughter then saw Trunks throwing TJ in the air

"I feel like I failed her Pan... I know just how important a dad love is to a girl I picked the wrong guy"

Pan shook her head " if it were a different guy you wouldn't have her "

Pan studied her son and Trunks together "I tell myself that all the time ".

Bra saw her daughter Diaper fall off as her daughter started to Cry because TJ pushed her.

Bra grew embarrassed as the loud crys erupt from her child's mouth.

"TJ ! Say your sorry to your cousin!" Trunks yelled at his son.

TJ blushed "Sorry Naaz "

Trunks shook his son roughly "hey I don't like that don't hurt girls !"

Pan watched Trunks scowled her son and walked toward him

Bra ran to her daughter and swung her over her hip rushing her to the house pulling down her TuTu

Chi Chi and Bulma watched after Bra.. Bulma were embarrassed by her daughters outfit and at how obvious it were she were struggling as a new mom

"I just feel so hopeless for her she just can't get the hang of it "

"Don't worry she'll get it "

Chi chi stood up " I'll go show her how to put the diaper on correctly "

Chi chi walked from the table

Pan had enough of this

"Come on TJ go see your grandpa we are leaving soon "

Trunks looked up at Pan "why so earlier ?"

"It's just time to go "

"No mom can I stay with dad " Pan looked at her son

"TJ don't even start that "

She could see his lips quiver as the tears came

"Hey Mr. Do you want a spanking ?"

Trunks stood up and got in her face " hey don't spank my son because he wants to stay with me !" He yelled

"Don't tell me what to do with my son !"

"No wonder he doesn't want to be with you crazy lady !"

Pan gasp "says the men who would rather get drunk with women then see his son birth !"

Trunks looked to the ground as Marron blushed

Trunks never forgave his self for that.

"Umm excuse me " Videl bend down and picked up her grandson with Gohan behind her

"Grandma!"

"He's coming with us tonight we can't have children watching the children !"

Pan gasp "Mom!"

Videl stopped and looked back at her daughter then Trunks

"And If anyone has a problem with this you can take it up with Mr. son "

Pan looked at her Dad he had his arms crossed

Pan shook her head then went to go find Bra

Trunks sat Back down as he thought about Pan and how much he had hurt her. He shouldn't teach her how to be parent too.

Goten looked at Trunks then to his Son

"Han Han " Goten watched as Almond ran into Gohans arms

Restroom

Naaz cried loudly as Bra yelled at her an frustratedly changed her diaper

" you are going to finish eating ! Then we are going Home !" She held at her daughter

"You need some help?"Bra heard a voice

She turned to see Chi chi

great just what she needed another older women telling her how wrong she were and judging her.

"Umm no thanks Chi Chi"

Chi chi rolled her eyes and looked at the diaper awkwardly on the little girl

"Your problem is , her diaper sized she may be little , but her droppings are way bigger than a normal baby's she's saiyan dear!"

Bra nodded "I keep forgetting that "

"Everything clothes shoes will need to be bought bigger every two weeks she's a growing girl "

Bra nodded knowing she needed the advice

"And watch out for her tail it grows back when they are very young "

Chi chi watched the blue girl and hugged her

"You'll get it !... Just know your daughter like the back of your hand"

Bra nodded and hugged Chi Chi back then Chi Chi left

She looked back at her daughter

"I'm sorry Naaz mommy doesn't mean to get Frustrated with you "

Bra picked up her daughter and sat her on her hip

"Bra "

Bra turned and saw Pan walking in

"Yes ?"

"Can I spend the night ... TJs going to moms and I don't want to go home by myself "

Bra eyes squinted "or your just avoiding 17"

Pan blushed "I can't deal with him tonight "

"Okay okay " Bra turned to her daughter "your hear that Naaz you have your aunt Pan to torture now instead of mommy "

Pan watched the little girl clap as her blonde hair hung and her eyes soften

"I wouldn't mind another baby "

Bra looked at her like she were insane

The girls walked the halls of Capsule Corp slowly while Pan held Naaz who were being actually Good

"Mom has these little get together every once in a while to see all of us"

Pan nodded

"But she doesn't understand I mean you and Trunks hate each other , I doubt Marron wants to be around you , Goten is grieving and me I'm just trying to get it together ... There's no time for gatherings "

Pan sighed " I don't hate Trunks ... Marron is okay I think ... Goten is better and you your fine she just wants to see us that's all "

Bra sighed and opened the door to the GR

Her and Pan Saw Vegeta Goten Trunks Almond and TJ in there

"Come on Brat teach that Brat a lesson !"

"Well hello Grandpa" Bra said sarcastically

Vegeta eyes traveled to his granddaughter

"Oh you brought it !"

"Hey ! Dad !... Do not call my daughter an It "

Vegeta laughed and Bra stormed Naaz right in his arms

He grabbed her unsurely

Bra eyes soften at the scene "she's your only granddaughter "

Vegeta studied the baby her blonde hair light cream Carmel skin and blue eyes "she has no trait visible of being saiyan " then he looked at TJ " at least he has my jawline "

Bra rolled her eyes Vegeta's sat Naaz down by Almond

"Mate ! Mate "

Goten jump while Bra gasp and Grabbed Naaz

"Vegeta they are too young for that " Goten yelled

"Dad your suppose to prevent that from happening "

"Well I tried with you and it failed "

Bra gasp

Then Vegeta looked between Pan and Bra

"There's no stopping a saiyan women in heat !"

Pan and Bras face turned completely red

While Trunks eyes were in shock then he blushed

"Father...stop talking " Trunks said ashamed and embarrassed

"It's True you should know "

Bra shook her head "jeez dad do you have to be so blunt ?"

"Anyways TJ my pride and Joy will need a sparring partner or punching bag and that Brat and this brat have to make it "

"Dad you are not breeding my grand children !" Bra said with warning

Vegeta rolled his eyes and looked at his son

"Where's the washing machine !"

Pan snorted

"Father do not call my girlfriend that !"

"Ha ha son do you prefer toaster ?!"

Trunks shook his head and bend down to kiss TJ

"Come on son let's get you ready for your grandma "

Pan took off the back pack and handed it to Trunks he grabbed it their hands touch for a split second and Pans heart jump in yearning as she blushed then he left.

"I should get going too Almond starts day care tomorrow !" Goten said

Me and Bra blinked at him

"Are you seriously taking him to one of those ?" Pan asked

He nodded "I'm working again and I need a sitter "

"What about Grandma ?"

Goten shook his head " I don't want her running around after this one "

"I'll do it" Pan said

"Pan you have your hands full with TJ "

Pan shook her head "I'm a stay at home single mom I wouldn't mind and TJ loves him it's free"

"Well do you want watch this one ha ha too ?"

Pan chuckle and looked at Naaz who looked sleepy

"When she's older "

Bra nodded

"You sure Pan ?" Goten asked

She nodded

"Okay " Goten walked to Pan and hugged her kissing her forehead with Almond in his hands

They pulled apart

"Nice seeing you Bra and you to "

"Later Goten "

Goten looked at his son "say bye "

He rose his arm and waved "Bye bye "

"Bye sweetie " Pan said

"Bye Almond "

Then Goten left

While Vegeta went to the gravity control

"Get out !" He yelled at Bra and Pan

Bra shook her head and went to kiss her father on the cheek she brought Naaz lips to his Cheek her wet lips brushed against his jaw

"Bye dad "

Vegeta nodded

then Pan and Bra drove to Bras house

-Bras condo -

Pan walked in to see toys all over the living room

Bra sat the sleepy Naaz on the day bed and made then gave her a bottle

The girls sat on the couch talking

"I'm excited to spend time with Almond " Pan said then her eyes lowered " Goten could use the help "

Bra thought about it " how is he ?"

Pan shook her head " at first he were an mess, but he pulled together for his son "

Bra nodded " that's terrible "..." Poor Almond " she then smiled and laughed " he's just the cutest "

Pan chuckled " shy , but loves his dad "

The girls talked for an hour then fell asleep

The next day Pan left early to go met Goten and Almond


End file.
